All Because of You
by BabyMandie
Summary: Being born into a life she so clearly didn't want, Elizabeth must choose to obey or fight with all she has. Being mocked by Draco Malfoy doesn't help, but maybe they're not so different... please this is Draco Malfoy were talking about. Lizzy is about to start the most interesting and utterly confusing part of her life. And to top it all off there's the dreamy mystery guy.
1. Chapter 1

I sat outside in under the willow tree where I knew they wouldn't find me, taking yet another drag off my cigarette trying desperately to calm myself. I could hear mother dearest yelling for me but I ignored her, dreading this evening. Maybe if I stay here they won't notice I'm missing, I think hopefully. "Miss Lizzy, madame is throwing a fit looking for you" my house elf says appearing out of thin air. How does she always know where I am? Sighing I finish the last of my cigarette and stand up preparing myself for what was coming. I walk into the house and mother dearest instantly comes rushing over. "Where have you been?! You're not even dressed yet! Pathetic, what am I supposed to do with you! You disgrace our name, really, we are a well respected family! You will do well to remember that and not embarrass me!" She screamed while stomping around the kitchen. My father walked in next and you could see he regretted it. "Will you do something about her!" Mother screamed before stomping out of the room. Sighing my father walked over to me. "Lizzy dear, you know we love you but don't you think its time you start acting like a Wright? You know He has his eye on you, and your mother has big plans. Lizzy darling I know this isn't what you want but in life we don't get what we want. We do what is best for our family and our lord. You are 15 now, going into your fifth year, its time to start showing your support." I sigh putting my head down. "I understand papa." He smiles. "Good, now that we've settled that, I believe Jessibelle is waiting for you upstairs. She arrived not too long ago. Her parents and us are heading over now, please don't be too long you know how your mother gets." He says with a smirk. He turns to leave but pauses halfway out. "Don't forget your mother has arranged for you to sing for our lord tonight." I sigh I almost forgot. "Yes papa." I say pretending to be excited. He walks out of the kitchen and I head up to my room. That's me Elizabeth Marie Wright, up and coming star of the family. As everyone constantly points out I am my mother's child, I got my height and my crystal blue eyes from my father. Don't get me wrong I'm not a giant, but I'm not five foot nothing like my mother. I stand proud at five foot six, and as my best friend Jazzi loves to point out from her height of 5`9 that its nothing to be proud of. Anyway everything else I inherited from my mother, my curly red hair, freckles, amazing physique. Unfortunately I also inherited my mother's stubbornness and anger, making me quite the force to be reckoned with. Jazz I says I should just focus that energy on what my parents want me to do, but to be honest I could care less. They want to be death eaters and worship Him, by all means have a ball, but I want more. I'm greedy too in case you couldn't tell. I want to have my own life, make my own decisions. I open the door to my room and there she is, Jazzi. "Took you long enough, how bad did you piss her off this time?" She asks laughing. Jessibelle Green, my best friend since we were infants. Tall, skinny, and drop dead gorgeous. Long black hair, enchanting honey colored eyes, and an attitude that was all my doing. If our parents weren't such good friends I think they would have taken Jazzi far away from me a long time ago. "You should have seen her Jazzi, what am I going to do with you blah blah blah disgrace blah blah blah" I say waving my hands around imitating my mother. We both start laughing and I flop back on my king size canopy bed. "Can we just not go?" I whine. "He is going to be there Lizzy, don't go pissing Him off I still need my best friend" she says nervously. "I know but I don't want to deal with that prat and pretend to be nice to everyone" I say sighing. "We can piss the prat off like we usually do! Now bring out our options!" She says excitedly. "Sasha the dresses please!" You say loudly and your house elf shows up with a rack of dresses. "Here you are miss. Sasha thinks the green one is perfect for miss" the elf says bowing. "Oh yeah you are wearing it!" Jazz I says holding it up. I can't deny it was beautiful, dark green strapless dress with a lace cut out between the breasts that wrapped into black gem designs that ran down the side to my hip. A slit that ran up the center to mid thigh so the dress would flow while walking. I paired it with a pair of black strapy heels and pulled my hair up so curls fell loosely here and there. "Miss looks stunning" Sasha says with big eyes. I giggled and bowed she always made me feel better. "Sasha you are the best" I tell her as she blushes. Jazz I chose a deep purple halter gown which complemented her porcelain skin perfectly. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded heading down to the drawing room. Standing by the fireplace I grab a handful of floo powder, taking a deep breathe I step in. "Malfoy manner!" I shot tossing the powder.


	2. Ugh Parties!

Istepped out of the fireplace and dusted myself off. "My goodness Elizabeth you are stunning!" I hear a high pitched voice say. I look over and see Mrs. Malfoy coming over with a glass of wine in her hand clearly tipsy. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy you look beautiful also" I say being polite. "Please call me Sissy, I used to change your diapers" she says giggling. I feel a blush start to creep up on my cheeks as Jazz I steps out of the fireplace to save me. "Jessibelle look at you! Both of you such beautiful young ladies. You two are going to make these boys very lucky one day!" She says once again getting excited. "Draco!" She starts shouting looking around. "Yes mother?" He says walking up. "Look Elizabeth and Jessibelle are here!" She says happily. As he approached he seemed to be taken aback which only made his mother more excited. "Sweetie why don't you show these lovely ladies to their seats?" She suggested pushing him towards us. He held out his arms and we each took hold like proper ladies and he guided us towards the dining room. "Almost didn't recognize you Wright, you actually look like a pureblood" he says smugly. "Oooooooo was that supposed to hurt my feelings Malfoy? Still having mommy dearest set you up I see?" I reply. "Don't worry Malfoy one of these days someone will feel bad enough and pity fuck you" Jazzi adds. "Shut it Green" he says gritting his teeth. We both start laughing as we walk into the dinning hall. "Your seats" he says tensely letting go of our arms. "Guess you found the perfect job Malfoy, keep up the good work you make a wonderful servant" I say giggling at the look of disgust on his face. "Aw did we upset you?" Jazzi says in a baby voice. We sit down laughing as he storms off. Jazzi and I started talking about the up coming year and all the things we needed to do. "OK opening party? Who's coming? Where's it gonna be?" Jazzi asks. My smile widens as I get an evil glint in my eye. "Oh jeez Lizzy please don't get anyone killed" she begs. Laughing I shake my head lightly. "Don't worry Jazzi it will be amazing" I say with an evil smirk. Dinner was served and we ate while deciding what other kinds of parties and fun we were gonna have this year. "Why does he keep staring?" I whine to Jazzi nodding towards the end of the table. She looks up and smirks turning her head towards me. "What?" I ask looking confused. She opens her mouth to answer me but gets cut off. "Elizabeth Marie let's go dinner is almost over everyone will be moving to the lounge!" My mother hisses. Jazzi squeezes my hand as I get up rolling my eyes. I follow her into the lounge and notice they had a stage set up with a piano and a mic stand. I sigh looking at it, I love singing but I hate how my mother uses it to exploit me. I walk up onto the stage as all the guests move into the room. Jazzi is off to the side talking with Blaise, I smirk thinking that little slut, and have to stop myself from giggling. That really wasn't a problem as He glided to the front of the crowd everyone shut up. "My dearest followers tonight we our in for a treat. Our little Elizabeth Wright shall be singing a song for us." He turned towards me and I can only assume it was supposed to be a smile that was on his face. "My how you've grown just think soon you'll be one of us. You truly are your mother's child eager to please" he says then he walks to the front of the group and gestures me to start. I wave my hand and the piano starts to play a sad soft melody. Taking a deep breathe I step up to the mic. " On the first page of our story The future seemed so bright Then this thing turned out so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised Even angels have their wicked schemes And you take that to new extremes But you'll always be my hero Even though you've lost your mind. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie." I paused taking a breathe and glancing around the room. Everyone seemed to be entranced by the song, they hung to every word. I took another breathe and continued. " Now there's gravel in our voices Glasses shattered from the fight In this tug of war you always win Even when I'm right Cos you feed me fables from your head With violent words and empty threats And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie." My lord seemed pleased as far as I could tell. I look over to Jazzi and see a tear run down her cheek but a smile plastered to her face. Then I notice Draco has joined her and Blaise, watching intently with a look I can't quite place. I repress the shudder I feel coming and finish the song. " So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave Til the walls are going up In smoke with all our memories. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie." The piano sounds off the last note and I curtsy showing my respect to my lord and my elders. My lord starts clapping and everyone else joins in enthusiastically. I look up and I don't think I've ever seen my mother so happy. He comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Keep up the good work my dear there are great things in your future. Now I must go speak with your parents." With that he walks away and I let out the breathe I was holding. Jazzi came running up to me and hugged me. "You were amazing my dear!" I look at her and smile weakly. "I need air" I say simply. She nods and I walk out of the lounge and out the nearest door. I lean against the stone railing and pull out a cigarette while looking for a lighter. I hear one flick to life and quickly spin around to see Draco there, lighter lit and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He lights mine for me and says nothing as I take a slow shaky breathe. We stand there in silence for what seems like forever. "You were amazing" he finally says breaking the silence. "Thank you" I say quietly. I look at him and can't help but think back to when we were kids and I used to spend my days here running around, laughing and just being a care free child. "What happened to us?" He asks suddenly. I smile at his question and turn to face him. "You became an arrogant prat" I answer simply. "I'm not that bad" he says. I look at his face and for the first time in a long time I actually take in his features. Strong and stern, cold yet something hidden just below the surface. "You're right you're not all bad but your still an arrogant prat" I say with a smile. He grabs me and kisses me. Frozen in shock I don't know what to do for a moment. Then all at once my senses coming rushing back to me, I shove him away and slap him as hard as I can. Not waiting for him to respond I run back into the manner to find Jazzi. "Were leaving now!" I say frantically grabbing her arm and pull her to the fireplace we came through. I grab the floo powder as Draco storms into the room. Jazzi looks back confused as I throw the powder shouting, "Wright Manner!" The last thing i see is Draco looking hurt? No I imagined that. 


End file.
